Integrated Circuit (IC) devices can include a die contained within a structure (“package”) in which electrical pads of the die can be electrically connected to a set of leads or pins of the package. A die is typically formed by dividing a fabricated semiconductor wafer into sections and subsequently assembling them into a package.
Integrated Circuit (IC) devices can be packaged in a number of different configurations depending on their end use. In most conventional arrangements, the physical layout of pads on a die are predetermined and not capable of being modified. At the same time, system designers may dictate packet pinout configurations for components that are not subject to modification in order to ensure compatibility with existing wiring routes, power supply bus limitations, or other system requirements.
To better understand various aspects of the embodiment shown below, various known IC device die and packaging examples will briefly be described.
Referring now to FIGS. 8A-8C, an example of a conventional IC device is shown in a top and side views. The conventional IC device can include a die 800 having a first set of pads 810-0 and a second set of pads 810-1. FIGS. 8B-8C show a package 803 including a first set of bond targets 840-0, and a second set of bond targets 840-1. Bond targets (840-0 and 840-1) can each provide a signal path to a different external package connection (e.g., pin, solder ball, lead, etc.). In the example of FIGS. 8A to 8C, the physical layout of the first and second set of pads 810-0, 810-1 is designed to correspond to the physical layout of the first and second set of bond targets 840-0, 840-1. That is, a numerical order of set of data input/output (I/O's) of the die and the package can coincide physically.
Referring now to FIGS. 9A-9B, another second example of conventional IC device is shown in two views. The second conventional IC device can include a die 900 having a first set of pads 910-0 and a second set of pads 910-1. FIG. 9B shows a package 903 including a first set of bond targets 940-0 and a second set of bond targets 940-1. The physical layout of the first conventional package 903 differs from the layout of the second conventional package 903 in that the numerical order of the first set of pins 940-0 is reversed compared with the first set of pins 940-0. It is noted that due to the specific ordering of inputs/outputs of each package (803 and 903), die 800 of FIG. 8A, could not practically be placed in package 903, and die 900 could not practically be placed in package 803 as bond wires from pads to bond targets would involve too many impermissible wire crossovers. Accordingly, making one device design suitable for an incompatible package pin configuration can require an entire redesign of the die to route signals to different locations.